1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate generally to laser systems and more particularly to laser system modules that may be combined to scale output power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wavelength beam combining (WBC) is a method for scaling the output power and brightness from laser diode bars, stacks of diode bars, as well as other lasers arranged in one or two-dimensional arrays.
WBC methods have been developed to combine beams along the slow dimension of each emitter as well as the fast dimension of each emitter. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,192,062, 6,208,679 and 2010/0110556 A1. In prior patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,192,062 and 6,208,679, beam combining is performed along the array dimension. These arrays and stacks may be increased to produce several kilowatts of power. However, as with most high power systems, thermal management throughout the laser system often becomes more complex, increases the footprint of the system, and drives the overall cost up with increased power output. One factor includes the need to use specially manufactured optical coatings, lenses, and reflective mirrors to handle the increase in power, which in turn drives the cost of the system up. Therefore, what is desired is a laser system where thermal management is less complex, system cost is lower, system footprint is smaller, capability of combining with other systems for power scalability, and a replaceable module.
The following application seeks to solve the problems stated.